Ramnaurd
Ramnaurd was a dark creator (an ändur), one of the first of his kind, and leader of the invading forces of Gnartblad, and one of the most recognized Colossi officers. He was given the mission of exterminating the Dwarves from Gnartblad, and as so he is a skilled assassin. Biography He belonged to the one of the first groups of creators captured by the dark forces of the Colossi. After they have built the model on which rely on the new look of this new race they were creating, he is slowly transformed by the dark forces of the sorcerers. During his training, the Colossi lieutenant Gargen discovered his enhanced capabilities caused by a strong willforce or perhaps an incomplete spell. But they take this to their advantage and gave him his characteristic looks that differentiate him from the rest of his race, to make them believe it was all predetermined. He also becames the captain of this ändur force. He is later assigned to Gnartblad, along an army of ändurs, with the specific mission of ravaging the place, secure the area making sure no one escapes, and explore the vast tunnels beneath the mountains where the dwarves hid, obviously, with the intention of exterminating this race, making sure not one survived. He does so for some years, until the events depicted in Book One. Book 1 When Igor goes back to Gnartblad after finding the Three, with the expectative of giving hope to their people and make them fight and get out of their hideouts, he is confronted for his previous crimes and obviously they didn't believe him. To prove his worthiness he is sent to kill Ramnaurd, in what was expected to be a suicide mission. But somehow Igor convinced some of the other dwarves and with a small company go to the core of the mountains, the snowy rocks where they expected to call the atention of the ändur's leader. They effectively did so, and Ramnaurd showed up with a group of ändur. While the dwarves fought Ramnaurd's companions, Igor ''take on the officer. Even though Ramnaurd's spear was fast and his reflexes were astonishing, ''Igor managed to push him to the limits of the defile, and taking advantage of his "softness" he beheaded him with one of his axes. Ramnaurd's head was later taken back to the dwarves hideout as a symbol of Igor's fidelity and was presumably moved to the new home of the dwarves in Metropoli. Personality As a creator, and even more a brainwashed creator, he doesn't have a personality of his own. He follows the programming the Colossi and Gargen implanted on him, which is fulfill his mission. Unlike the other members of his race he is capable of adapting to new situations in a limited way, reason why he was chosen as the leader of the ravaging. Physical appearance Like the other members of his race he resembles a skeleton with a color reminiscent of dark polished iron. His body is slightly shorter and with longer arms and legs, that make him walk somehow bent and look like he were sliding uphill when climbing through the rocks of Gnartblad. But his most recognizable trait is his shortest head with a longitudinal bulge in the middle of it. His head can make a spin of 270°. He is characterized also by his faster reflexes and agility, caused by this incomplete spell, which also makes his body more creator-like, less solid. This will eventually result in his death. Inspiration The name Ramnaurd is not his real name, but the one given by the dwarves. It is composed by ''ramna ''(home, family) and ''urd ''(destruction, looting, plunder, ravaging). Ramnaurd along the rest of his race was based in the depictions of skeleton warriors so typical of fantasy, horror, and---but not limited to--epic video games. Most notably the draúgr depicted in the ''Elder Scrolls ''series. Also he was loosely based in the ''Star Wars ''character IG-88. Category:Fall of the Colossus